hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Magenta
Magenta is a powerful hybrid, between a Mirror Being and Gallifreyian and serves in Aizen's army. Her rank is that of Sternenritter A. the leader of the Sternenritter, an elite group of beings on par with the Espada. Personality: Since her early childhood, Magenta was very independent and self-confident, at times even appearing arrogant and condescending. Despite that, Magenta was very perceptive and intuitive, quickly realising the situation for what it was. From there, she was well-aware of her limits and is willing to work with others to accomplish her tasks. After her father's death, Magenta became more stern and serious, following all the rules to the letter and chastising any who disobeyed them. She was also very aloof and apathetic to others. The death of one of her friends had a huge impact on Magenta's personality, adopting many of her friend's cheerful mannerisms such as having greater concern for her team-mates and students over the successful completion of a mission, as well as believing that team-work is essential to overall success as a team. She has also developed a somewhat carefree personality and is regularly late for appointments, making obvious excuses. However, Magenta is still just as apathetic as she was during her youth, often speaking bluntly about sensitive topics. Magenta also occasionally ignored her fellow classmates, whenever she passed by them. Thinking it would ease her pain, David Herr convinced Magenta to join the Sternenritter. During her time in the Sternenritter however, Magenta gained a reputation for her cold-bloodedness, mercilessly killing a Marethari instead of sparing him for interrogation. Though her childhood was riddled with numerous despairs that took those dear away from her, Magenta is on the best terms with her childhood friends. Her devotion to her friends and the rest of Gallifrey and the Mirror Plane were the motivation to perfect both her mental and physical fortitude. Magenta has a rather solitary, and matter-of-fact attitude. She often displays a bored and unenthusiastic expression. Her calm and detached demeanour has been called "cool, hip, and trendy". Despite her increasingly growing reputation and prowess as a Sternenritter, Magenta has shown no signs of arrogance, and is rather modest about her abilities, as shown when she readily praises others for leaps in their combat abilities. Her naturally calm attitude is used to her advantage in battle, as it becomes easier for her to maintain her composure and stay focused on the situation at hand, and notice everything around her. Even in near-death situations, Magenta is able to stay collected and resourceful. As a result, she can quickly adjust to any situation to make keen and thought-out decisions, allowing her to stay steps ahead of her opponents. Despite her usually stoic demeanour, Magenta does have an emotional side, as she noted during the Rebellion that it took a lot to get her worked up, but when she did,s he would go on a merciless rampage against the enemy. True to her teachings to her students, Magenta as an adult is fiercely loyal to her allies and quick to acknowledge a situation requiring assistance. She is likewise open to people changing. Magenta has an ongoing, albeit one-sided, somewhat childish rivalry with Kuvira. In trying to prove herself superior to Magenta, Kuvira regularly challenges her to competitions of questionable value. Magenta, on the other hand, shows very little interest in their competitions, which only further inspires Kuvira to defeat Magenta and her "coolness". Nevertheless, both women are great friends and also have the utmost faith in each other seen during the Rebellion when they entrusted the protection of their blind spots to each other. Magenta is an avid fan of the Icha book series, revealing a perverted side. She is typically seen reading one of the books in her spare time, making it the only one of her reportedly several hobbies that is ever witnessed by others. Despite her fondness for the books, Magenta isn't overly comfortable about reading passages to others. Abilities: Magenta is one of the few people, like Aizen and Gin, who can manipulate both Amber and Dark Amber and as such is an extremely dangerous opponent to face in battle. Dark Amber/Amber Heat Powers: This is a special variation of Amber and Dark Amber powers, that allows the user to create a magma like substance by infusing any object with their Dark Amber and Amber powers. However while appearing to be not much hotter or dangerous than regular magma, this creation is known to be able to actually melt and breakdown Amber, meaning that there is no real defense against a direct hit. Repulsion: Depending on the amount of energy the user puts into this technique, its strength and area of effect can be greatly increased. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed at the user will be deflected, spiritual or physical, no matter the size, nature, power or mass, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, stone walls or Amber. It was also seen capable of repelling flames caught on the user's body. Repulsion can be used on a larger scale for massive destruction. A massive amount of repulsive force is placed above the target, crushing everything beneath in an enormous explosion. During the Rebellion, Magenta is rumored to have erased an entire plane with this power. Albeit requiring nearly a year to recover afterwards. Attraction: Attraction is a technique that manipulates attractive force, pulling matter towards the user at will. It is possible to attract multiple targets at once, causing them to collide with each other. It's power limits are most likely similar to Repulsion as it is the direct counterpart. Planar Devastation: Magenta releases a black sphere from her hands which acts as a centre of gravity, drawing in everything in its surroundings to create an enormous satellite-like construct. The gravitational pull of this black sphere seems to be impervious to any form of damage and counter action, besides extreme force or very potent Amber Pressure. Even more dangerous the so-call pure, Planar Devastation. Pure Planar Devastation: Through physical contact with the target, turning them into the gravity core for the technique. As with the parent technique, the target is encased in earth and other debris which is forcefully pulled to their body. The resulting satellite is much larger than a standard Planar Devastation, taking on a size of minimum two planes, while the regular one has a maximum size of one plane. The technique also seals away any ability the target has, along with the ability to control Amber or Dark Amber. The only known method of breaking the seal is for a wielder of both Dark Amber and Amber to summon the core out of the satellite. Truth Ball: When an individual masters Dark Amber and Amber, these orbs appear and generally float in a circular formation behind the user's back. By utilising the power of all of creation (more commonly known as Unifying Amber), the balls can be shaped into a variety of forms, and the many natures comprising them can be combined to produce various effects. The balls can serve various offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes, such as wrapping around the user to act as a defensive shield, or launching toward targets as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding in size. Each orb is about the size of a fist and hides within enough power to completely obliterate a planet. According to Kyoraku Grimm, the balls are a type of technique that is always on standby, rather than activating from nothing. David Herr stated that this technique uses attacks that instantly turn their target to dust, but the technique's fluid nature allows it to serve both offensive and defensive purposes, and it can be maintained. Kuvira analysed that this technique can utilise Unifying Amber to nullify all powers, including Amber, the balls touch. As a result, any damage done by this technique to a reincarnated individual who can usually regenerate infinitely cannot be repaired, and said individual could die. The balls can also quickly heal severe injuries through contact. The black substance that comprises the balls is highly durable, only taking damage from powerful techniques. Eternal Prison: The highest level barrier technique that can only be used by those who possess mastery over Amber and Dark Amber. It is superior to any other barrier technique in both scale and hardness. Those who have control over Amber and Dark Amber distribute the trademark black receivers to various places in the vicinity, and manifest this huge barrier by themselves. It is impossible for anyone to step past this barrier. Sever All: A certain-kill technique, the user hardens their own bones and protrudes them out of the skin, and then fires these weaponised structures from their palms at the intended target. When these bones hit a living organism, the bone and target starts to deteriorate at a molecular level, rotting the victims and reducing their bodies to nothing more than a pile of ash. Magenta has used this attack in a variety of ways: as a projectile attack, incorporating the use of her dimension-manifesting abilities to land a two-sided attack as well as a close-range melee attack. Space Bending: The user is able to form rifts within the fabric of space that allows them to instantaneously transport themselves to different locations. They are also capable of sending different sections of their body forth by partially entering through the portal. Furthermore, they can use the portal to catch the enemies off guard by creating rifts behind them, and sending them to different dimensions. Gallery: Magenta2.jpg|Magenta's comnbat dress. Category:Sternenritter Category:Mirror Being Category:Gallifreyians